jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT Van
Overview The SWAT Van is a vehicle that can be driven only by players who have purchased the SWAT Gamepass, and can be acquired at the far right of the parking lot in the Prison. It travels at a "medium" speed and can hold up to 4 players: the driver, one passenger next to the driver, one (With the SWAT Gamepass) which can sit in the top area of the vehicle and use the turret/minigun, and another person who can sit on the rear seat and also use firearms and/or items. The handling is also very great, splendid for pursuing criminals (as this vehicle was intended to do). While slow compared to other cars, its large mass allows it to perform stunt jumps at much slower speed than other faster cars like the Lamborghini or Bugatti, and also block off a passage so a hostile car is not able to pass. For the players who can't afford the Monster Truck yet, the SWAT Van turns out to be really good for train robberies. The height of this vehicle can be used to jump on the Train rather easily. At first, only somebody with a keycard could drive it out of the prison, as it is the only place it spawns. But now, there is a ramp in the prison, so you are able to just drive on it and use rocket fuel to get it outside of the Prison. However, this is still a problem for people that don't have Rocket Fuel. When several SWAT Vans combine, they make quite the roadblock for any incoming criminals. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 11.47.54 AM.png|The rear of the . Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 11.47.22 AM.png|The left side of the . Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 11.47.42 AM.png|The right side of the . Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 11.48.05 AM.png|The top view of the . |A with police sirens. |A with its headlights on. Trivia * When it was first added, the SWAT Van had no sirens; then in a later update, it received sirens. Then once more in the Winter Update, it spawned without sirens and could only receive them if a police officer entered one. * Before the Weapons/Items Update, the SWAT Van didn't have a minigun or any self-defense. * Like the Camaros that spawn at the Police Stations, the SUV, the Helicopter, the UFO, and the BlackHawk; it only spawns in a specific color. * The SWAT Van has special SWAT signs on its sides. * The SWAT Van can run over supercars with raised or high suspension, and if the supercar has low or normal suspension. * This vehicle resembles a modified SWAT version of the Mercedes-Benz G Class. * It is common to see Criminals using this vehicle to hop over the fence to escape Prison. * This vehicle specializes in moving the giant soccer ball (football) for the Dual Flag Spoiler Event. * As of the Weapons/Items Update, the SWAT Van now has a minigun on the roof, or in the place of the previous third (passenger) seat on the vehicle. Now, when using the minigun, you stand. Category:Vehicles Category:Police Category:Gamepass Exclusive